doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
College of Death
College of Death ''is the third episode of Series 10 of Doctor Who. It is written and directed by Riderfan2150 Plot Blurb The Doctor recieves a call from Kate Lethbridge Stewart's daughter, Laura, a student at Winthrop University in America. Laura tells him that there is a statue murdering people, and that her mother reccomended that she call him. The Doctor and Michael race to Winthrop to investigate, discovering that, perhaps the Doctor is not the only Time Lord on Earth Plot Summary Laura Stewart is walking along Scholar's Walk towards Owen's Hall for an early morning class, with her friend Violet. They notice that the statue of the woman that usually sits on a bench is missing. They look around, figuring it's some kind of prank, but when they turn around, they discover that the woman is standing behind them. She grabs Violet by the throat and slowly sucks the life energy out of her. Violet drops dead to the ground, and Laura flees, running towards Owens at top speed. She pulls out her phone and quickly dials a number: The Doctor. In the TARDIS, The Doctor answers the phone. When he realizes its somebody he's never met, he grows accusatory, but then Laura tells him its Kate's daughter, and that there's a murderous statue on the loose at Winthrop University in South Carolina. The Doctor says that they're on their way, and hangs up, before setting coordinates. Michael, who has been roused by the TARDIS making noise runs into the console room, his hair a tousled mess and his feet are bare. The Doctor tells Michael to get dressed, they've got a job to do. the TARDIS materializes in Hardin Garden, where The Doctor says they are to meet Laura. Laura leads them to the statue, and The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and begins to scan the statue. He looks at the sonic's results and says that she's a Time Lady. Michael looks at him inquisitvely, saying he thought The Doctor was the only one on earth. The Doctor said he thought so too, but he sits next to the statue and waves a hand in front of her face. The Statue turns to him and says hello to the Doctor. The Doctor asks her name, and the Statue replies that she has no name, but she is known as the Bronze Maiden now. The Doctor asks what happened, and the Statue explains: ''(Cue Flashback): It was on Gallifrey, before the Time War, while The Doctor was offworld. A young Time Lady who had stared into the schism and turned insane began to murder other Time Lords. Of course, they regenerated, but the penalty for Murder on Gallifrey was a fate worse than regeneration. Rassilion then encased her in Bronze and throws her through time Laura breaks through the flashback, saying that the statue just showed up one day. (Continue Flashback): ''The Bronze Maiden explains that she landed on this bench, and though many questioned her sudden appearance, no one did anything about it. She explains that she sat there for years, until she felt her bonds loosening, just that morning. She snuck up on the Girls walking to class, and absorbed the energy of one while the other fled. '' The Doctor tells The Bronze Maiden that he can take her somewhere where she can rehabilitate, absorb energy without killing things. The TARDIS lands on Mercury, where the Bronze Maiden is left by the Doctor, who explains that the landscape is full of energy, and the sun can be absorbed in small doses. As The Bronze Maiden absorbs the sun, just as the Doctor said she could do, her bonds break and a beautiful woman is revealed. The TARDIS, however is gone already Back at Winthrop, Laura asks if she can come along. The Doctor and Michael consult, and agree. The TARDIS crew is a trio once more, onto new adventures Cast Rupert Grint... The Doctor Charlie Rowe... Michael Fisher Nathalia Ramos... Laura Lethbridge Stewart The Bronze Maiden (True Form)... Emma Watson